A Particular Woman in a Particular Globe
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: North doesn't just make snow globes to transport you, he once created orbs to different stories we've all heard and loved. The first time Jack went though one was an accident. All the times after, subsequently meeting perhaps the most beautiful women in any world, were definitely not. Jelsa. M for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoot whoot! New Jelsa writing. But this one will have- gasp- smut! First tim ever (it's not in this chapter, it's in the next one for sure). Anyway, had this idea floating around in my head a bit. It's going to be a three-parter, I believe. **

**So...hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Jack sat impatiently in the small room of North's castle, frowning with displeasure and looking around.<p>

"Five minuets," Jack recited in North's voice, "Five minuets, tops."

But five minuets had turned into ten and ten had turned into half an hour and now it was nearly an hour since North had disappeared. And Jack was not good at waiting. Honestly, his attention span wasn't much longer than ten minuets, give or take, but North couldn't just have a boring room- no, Jack had already leafed through every book in there, broke at least two glass something or others, had a one-side conversation with a passing Yeti, and had at least five cups of steam hot chocolate. And now, his boredom had reached it's peak.

Time to find something else to do.

It was Jack and North's annual discussion of the winter season, seeing as both of them enjoyed and loved when the snow began to hit the earth. It was like pulling teeth for North to get Jack to even arrive, usually, and it was painful for Jack to attend. These meetings usually didn't last longer than twenty-minuets, and North usually had a lot of things to keep Jack on track. But today, not even a couple minutes in, and North had been called away to five some 'grand emergency' as someone had called it. Something that wouldn't be quite the emergency to Jack, like someone drank all the eggnog or an elf accidentally set fire to all the toy trains. Both had happened, both sounding so utterly ridiculous to Jack that the thought of trying to phantom what pulled him away today was useless. If it was something really important, say like a new guardian (To which Jack would be quite miffed about, he liked being the youngest and newest and more recently hero of eight years), North would have for sure come to get him.

He was about to leave through the window when a thought hit him; this was the first time successfully having the chance in all his years of existence to explore North's shop without being caught by the usual Yeti's, because he didn't even break in this time! And North should have seen this coming, leaving Jack alone for more than five minuets, so really, it was his own fault.

Shifting nimbly through the brightly painted halls of busy elves and Yeti's (With Christmas only a month away) he passed some intriguing doors, but not intriguing enough for him to stop.

"The Cookie Room- sounds delicious. Oh, a Video Game Testing Room- Jamie would love that! A...Barbie Dressing Room? Ugg, skip!" He made little comments as he passed each door, and was about to pass up a very boring and un-ornate door, unlike all the others. Until the title caught his eye.

"Orb Room- Do Not Enter Unless You are Santa!" Jack read out loud. It was like it was an invitation just for him. The door was locked, as he fully expected, but it was nothing that a little 'magic' and plain skills couldn't fix. With no interruptions to the crevice at the end of a long hall, the door was opened with a creak and a billow of dust. Clearly, this room hadn't been touched in ages.

The room was just as simple as the door. Cramped, compared to most other rooms, with only a small window filtering in a soft glow to the otherwise musty interior. Each wall was lined with little globes, although these looked more like snow-globes than the transportation globes that North now utilized. There was still a gleam of something otherworldly, though, which told Jack this wasn't his usual snow-globe. In the middle of the room was a table, and the paper had long crinkled and turned yellow at the edges. Most sounded like gibberish to him; lists of things he didn't understand, calculations for math he didn't want to attempt to do, and sketches of people and orb designs. There was also a photograph laying forgotten in the mist of the pages. It looked like a very young North, perhaps twenty or twenty three- holding a snow globe. A regular snow-globe at that, nothing special about it. There was a painfully obvious cartoon-ish snowman in the center, the smile mirroring North's face. Jack folded it along the creases that already existed. Who ever said that Jack wouldn't think that he'd need blackmail ever? Or something embarrassing just for the heck of it?

Bunnymund of course was full of embarrassing things, and he felt bad about doing something like that to Tooth, and Sand was far to taciturn to give him anything of value, so this was quite the amazing find.

Curious about why North had a room full of slightly magical snow-globes that was locked but with no one watching it, Jack peered into the snow-globes and begun to read the titles. And he realized that not all of them were festivals, in fact some looked downright painful to Jack.

"Arabian Nights." He read, peering into a snow-glob filled with billowing sand and a magical tiny sun shining brightly on a sweltering man and tiny monkey. That was pretty warm, too warm for his tastes.

There was one with lions, one with all different kinds of funny monsters, one with a mermaid holding a fork underwater, one with a girl with obnoxiously long hair that glowed in the dark, and a million others. Each told a blimp of a story, not that Jack was all too interested, of course. Each had a funny title underneath, and soon Jack's interest wavered. There were at least a hundred globes here, and he wanted to go on to find bigger and better things in this maze of North's lair. He spun, and winced as he heard one of the globes fall with a loud crash to the floor as he turned his staff along with him.

"Crap!" He winced, spinning and finding it luckily still all intact. He looked at the place where it had fallen from- 'The Snow Queen'. Granted, that sounded more his style, but he still didn't know exactly what the purpose of this was, and therefore he couldn't be bothered to stick around. He picked this one up, but was greatly disturbed and worried when he realized that it was only a orb filled with swirling light grey smoke. While it seemed no one came in here, North was bound to figure out that he'd been here through common sense, and his neck could be on the line if North found one of his clearly special weird globes displaced.

"Maybe if I shake it, the picture will come back." While he hadn't seen the original scene in the glob, he highly doubted it was a mass of ominous looking clouds. He began to shake it, and the clouds began to vanish. Giving a triumphant grin, he shook harder. Finally the scene revealed itself- a castle with one half of it encased in show, the other half literally stopping and melting into summer. Interesting, but once again, he was just pleased he had figured it out, and set it back the wood spot with it's title.

In the moment that Jack's finger was touching the orb and the orb touching the wood, he found himself outside in a bitter snowstorm, quick as a blink of his eye. He cussed. Did he really expect that such a clearly special place wouldn't be booby trapped? Ah well, he was outside in the snow storm- not a horrible place to be- and North's security would be triggered. He would go back in and perhaps North would realize he left Jack alone and apologize profusely and end the meeting. And let Jack continue to explore. Yes, this was the perfect plan!

He turned in a circle, but realized...he didn't really see North's castle. Scowling, he flew upwards, and for as far as his eyes could see he saw mountains, but they were...unfamiliar mountains. He knew this patch of North's woods almost as good as North and he was very certain this pattern was unlike anything he'd seen. Mountains he'd seen anywhere, for that matter.

Landing back on the ground with a confused groan, he felt his barefoot roll over something that felt like a glass ball. He leaned down and picked up the orb. But this time, the picture was not of a snowy mountain or whatever it had been previously, but of the little room filled to the brim with orbs. Curious, he thought.

Giving it an experimental shake, within a moment he was back in the orb room, the Snow Queen orb sitting where he had thought he was putting it. Ah, so this was a transporter, although of what kind, Jack still wasn't sure. He took the same orb down and decided that he was going to figure this out. Now he was interested. He shook it again, but nothing happened. He shook it harder, but then looked at the wooden shelf. He was careful to not drop it, but let his hand be a line between the globe and the wood.

Once again, he found himself back in the same snowy scene with no warning whatsoever. Jack looked to his left, and saw that like before, he had appeared by a tree. Was this the given spawn-in point? He grabbed the orb sitting in the snow and fly a mile or so away, to the next tree which this time was near a boulder. He stood right next to the boulder and shook the scene of North's workshop. Once again, he found himself back in the orb room. When he came back, the orb was not by the first tree, but now by the rock.

Ah, so the orb moved wherever you put it. Jack couldn't phantom the use of this, but it was interesting. He popped back into to North's workshop for a moment, and then grinned. He spied a canvas backpack in the back of the room, and dusted it off. It had a soft, cushy liner, and it was the perfect size for carting around a fragile glass ball in weird places. North just thought of everything.

Jack grabbed his staff, tightened his hoodie, and shook the orb. He was going to investigate this place. With a small 'pop', if one were looking into the room, it would seem as though Jack disappeared from sight. The cloud in a certain orb gathered, but then it parted and went back to normal, the only indicator of a change to the snow-globe.

North called an emergency meeting not long after.

"Jack is gone." He announced. The gathered Guardians and a few other spirits gave each other confused looks.

"Gone?" Tooth echoed, narrowing her eyes, "In what way?"

"Well, I was having a meeting with him and I left and-,"

"You left Jack Frost alone? In a place like this?" Cupid cried, "Well that's the problem!" Many others murmured in agreement, "Chances are he got bored and left."

"That's what I thought too. But he has not left my force field, the only magical signature left is when he came in. Yet he is no where in the house." North said, and it seemed little others were as concerned as he was.

"So you called us here to play hide-and-seek?" Bunny asked, running a furry paw down his long face, "Cricks, North!" He said.

"He's not in the house." North repeated, staring at Bunnymund.

"Well if he didn't leave the house, then he has to be here." Tooth said logically, "Left Sock?" She turned expectantly to the demon that stole everyone's left socks, car keys, favorite elastics, glasses and other oddities.

"I'm working on it." Left Sock gave a narrowed glare at North, "Waste of my time. Could have just asked me first." He muttered, and closed his eyes. Although he was the deity of lost things, he was also the only one that could track them anywhere in the world. Often times a human would stumble across him, begging things like, 'Please find my wedding band for me! It's really important and expensive!" What humans wanted with a weird looking circle was beyond him, and he much less understood the exchange of such things, but often times, he saw it at the bottom of an ocean or in a sewer and relayed the information.

Right now, Left Sock was sure that North should have just contacted him first (he also took fun jobs as a bounty hunter now and again, although the chase of humans usually bored him quickly) but he breathed focusing on Jack's imagine. When he hit a wall, he scowled, and pushed harder, but there was just black. When Left Sock opened his eyes, everyone was looking at him expectantly. He met North's eyes and suddenly he understood.

"Jack isn't on earth." He said slowly, the severity of this dawning on him too.

"We have to find him!" Tooth cried, jolting in fear, hovering, "Come on!"

"Can't I just go home and throw a 'Jack's Gone' celebration?" Agustu, the spring fairy asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Agustu, even you must know that as much as you hate him-,"

"Despise," Agustu corrected, and Tooth gave an aggravated sigh.

"Hate him, there is no one else to fill his place."

"Agustu is just upset that Spring doesn't have an official title like 'Jack Frost'." Mother Nature said glaring, and Agustu shrunk a bit under his superior's hard glare, "I hope he's okay. Jack sometimes doesn't know what he's getting himself into." The group of spirits and Guardians tumbled from the meeting room.

"Is there anywhere that you think he may have gone?" Tooth asked, but North shook his head.

"This place is huge. I cannot phantom what may have caused this disturbance." He said with a glum expression. The group split up and searched high and low for half an hour, until Sandy started to cause sand-fireworks to explode in the halls, pointing frantically to the end of a hall that wasn't traveled very often.

When the group came to stand in front of the door, which the lock seemed unhinged and there were little footprints in the dust, Bunny spun on North.

"You left Jack alone with a door telling him it was off limits." Bunny sounded the most exasperated out of everyone, and North's face flushed as red as his clothes.

"I forgot it was here. It's been years since I came in here." He said.

"But you left him. Alone. With a door. That says 'off limits'." Bunny repeated, glaring.

"There was an emergency with the Reindeer!" North defended himself.

"I think we should make it a general rule to never leave Jack alone in anyone's houses again." St. Patrick the Leprechaun stated, raising a finger. The 'Ayes' that resounded after him were a little astounding.

"This is a rather small room." North began, "And...delicate. How about the closest six go in, and everyone else can go to the kitchens and enjoy some hot-chocolate and gingerbread cookies?" North suggested a little sheepishly. That left North, Bunny, Tooth, Sand, Agustu, and Mother Nature. Agustu was frantically pulling at the retreating figures.

"Anyone wanna take my place?" He asked desperately, "I'm sure it will be fun!" Oddly, no one seemed to want to look for Jack in his place. He scowled as North carefully opened the door.

"He's not in here." Agustu said with a grumble when the door swung open, revealing an empty room.

"Ah, but he is." North went in first, and picked up the nearest snow-globe, "These globes, when shaken, take you to different universes." He said.

"I don't think that's possible." Agustu said in disbelief and Mother Nature shushed him.

"Back when I was young, first beginning my time as Santa, I needed stories to make books for children. I created all these Orbs to travel to different universes and collect their stories of heroes and villains. Soon I gained my own creativity, and the use for World Orbs was forgotten. They were very time consuming, and therefore I like to keep them. Just to look." He carefully extended his hand, and the group crowded together to view a scene of a group of toys moving without humans touching them by a large bed.

"Jacks in an orb." Mother Nature realized with a start.

"Do we have to go into every single one?" Tooth's wings drooped a little, and even she felt daunted by the idea of going into each orb.

"I pray not. Look around; try to find an orb that's not as evenly set as the others, or the dust has been disburbed near it." North commanded, setting the 'Toy Story' orb back on it's pedestal. The group fanned out. Finally, Bunny called them over to an orb case next to a desk.

"This one was slightly to the left, and has a crack in it." He said, holding it up, and showing a tiny hair-line of a crack, "See?"

"This must be it." Tooth breathed a sigh of relief, and she read the title, "The Snow Queen. Why didn't we guess something like that?"

North pushed his way forward and held out his hand. "Give me that." He said and the orb was gently passed from one hand to another.

"What now?" Someone asked.

"Jack comes back."

Jack, time before and a literal world away, flew far up. He was going to explore this delightfully snowy place he had landed. He flew in a random direction for about an hour before the flat and blizzarding tundra began to be spotted with pine trees that eventually evened into a lush forest. Twenty minuets after that, he reached the only civilization in about a 100 mile radius. It was a little thing, cropped in a large hill and surrounded by a large lake. There was a castle in the middle, reaching up. Jack was drawn to it, gravitating toward the glimmering spires and windows that looked almost ice-like in the early sun.

When Jack's feet touched cobblestone, it was hardly daybreak, so he was not at all surprised to see basically the whole town still asleep. It was...quaint. Not modern, like the houses he was used to, but it wasn't ancient looking. People didn't have straw as their house roofs, like he had possessed when he was still human. And he could perhaps figure out what time this was, but Jack wasn't a 'History-Buff' or anything, so it was rather pointless to even entertain that thought.

He figured it would almost painfully easy to enter the castle; being translucent and not really a real person and all. There was a singular pitiful guard standing guard, who looked about ready to fall asleep on his feet. Jack figured he'd play with him and made it snow right above his head. The guard startled, looking terrified, glancing around with wide eyes. Jack stifled a laugh, shook his head, and went forward. His fingers had hardly touched the grand gate to push through it when a voice paused him.

"You! Stop there! Who do you think you are?" Jack wondered what poor soul had caught the attention of this guard. He began to push, but the voice came again.

"Stop!" Jack turned, raising a quizzical eyebrow. He looked around; nope no one else in his sight. The guard was also glaring hard at him, and Jack frowned, scratching his head.

"You can see me?" He asked.

"Can I see you?" The guard huffed with insult, "Are you dull, boy?"

Jack cautiously walked forward, looking at his hands. Not that he could usually tell if people could walk through him or not, it wasn't as if he could see the ground through his hand, but he still looked at it curiously. He got in the guard's face.

"Hello?" The guard asked, jerking back, "Young sir!"

"How...odd..." The mysteries of this orb didn't cease to amaze him, "Can you touch me too? Do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"Jack who? And can I...?" The guard sputtered, a heavy scarlet blush rising to his face, "That is unbelievably inapropri-,"

Jack didn't pause to listen to his lecture, and grabbed a hand and slapped it the top of his own. He pushed down hard, but found his whole body solid. The guard was about to blow a casket, not that Jack noticed.

"I wonder if I'm whole everywhere!" Jack wondered out loud, and the widening of the guard's eyes also slipped past Jack's observation. Although the guard pulled, Jack was stronger and began smacking the guard's hand down in various places.

"Sir, if you do not unhand me," The guard began as Jack continued his experiment, "I will have to consider it as an attack on me and- Good god, son!" The punch in Jack's face when the Guard finally pried his hand free shocked Jack. Well, his face was for sure solid.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, but didn't give the guard time to answer, and responded with his own punch across the cheek.

"My hand. Of all the inappropriate places! I will have to report you to the Queen!" The guard nursed his jaw gingerly. Jack thought back. He had been bringing the hand down to touch his knee, but well, perhaps the guard thought he was taking it somewhere else.

"Pervert!" Jack cried, a word that he'd learned from Jamie. The guard clenched his teeth, and that's what started it.

When the Queen opened the gate only a couple minuets later, she found her night guard in a physical combat with a stringy-boy. Rage and irritation surged through her body, and she angrily separated them with her ice, bounding both their hands with an ice lock.

"What is the meaning of this?" She roared, and the guard sniffed.

"This hooligan, m'aam accosted me! He tried to make me do unholy things, I think that he should be sent to the prisons immediately and-,"

"I did not!" Jack cried, waving his freed fist in anger. He wasn't sure how ice got on his wrist, but of course, it was easy to melt it. Some weird parlor trick, perhaps. He hadn't really seen. Elsa stepped back in surprise, staring at his empty wrists. No, it hadn't been broken off but there was a puddle beneath his feet. When she said nothing, Jack scrutinized her, "Queen Lady?" He prompted.

"How did you," Elsa cleared her throat, "How did you do that?" She asked in a rush, staring at his arms. The rest of the guards were just as stupefied, except the one who had been the night's watch, who was still demanding his justice be dealt.

"Do...what?" Jack asked in utter confusion. Elsa cleared her head swiftly.

"Sir, you are dismissed for the day. Take the day off. Go home." She said kindly, and the guard almost wanted to object, glaring at Jack, but finally agreed.

"And the boy, Queen Elsa?" An accompanying guard asked the Queen. Elsa paused, looking at him thoughtfully.

"I still have an errand to do in town. Take him up to my quarters, and I will be back to talk with him. I wish to speak more with him." She said after a moment.

"Are you sure. Alone? Unbound?" Another asked, to which Elsa gave Jack a wide smile.

"He won't be leaving until I come back, correct?" She asked him. There was something that drew him to her even more than this castle. He gave a suave smile, because well, she was quite beautiful.

"No, I won't." He agreed, and her confidence and aura of leadership was attractive to him. While she went one way, Jack was escorted into the grand castle. He went up many flights of stairs, and was deposited into a waiting room outside a bedroom.

"You will stay here until the Queen returns." The guard demanded gruffly, "Or else!"

"Aye, aye." Jack saluted him, and the guard glared.

Luckily, the Queen was not gone as long as NOrth had been. Jack only got into a little trouble. He tried to keep himself still and sitting for as long as possible, but his whole body itched. When Elsa finally walked in, he was examining her spoon collection. By examining, he was holding three between his fingers.

"Why do you keep these all in a case? Seems wasteful." He said. Instead of looking exasperated, Elsa just shook her head a little. As a experiment, she sent a harmless ice-blast his way, to which he quickly deflected and made into snowflakes without thinking. Once it had set into both what had happened, he dropped his spoons while she cautiously walked around the room in a circle.

"How did you do that?" He asked, standing still.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied evenly. Both regarded each other with calculating expressions.

"Are you a spirit?" He asked.

"What? Do I look like I'm not real?" Elsa startled, scoffing at his question.

"I'll take that as a no. I'm a spirit, but I'm real." He offered, "Clearly don't have a lot from around here."

"You're a spirit." He read Elsa's expression, it wasn't amazement, it was the look that she wanted to lock him up in a mental institution.

"Jack Frost." He said with a smile, turning on his charm, "You might of heard of me." He said casually.

Elsa frowned, "Can't say I have." She said, "Sorry."

"C'mon, you have to know who I am. Jack Frost nipping on your nose?" He prompted.

"Why would you bite someone's nose?" She asked. Jack realized she really did not know him, but it was okay because everyone here could see him he had come to gander, and dropped it.

"Never mind." He said. She only gave a small frown.

"Would you like some food?" She asked, offering a plate of sandwiches. Jack was about to say that he didn't need food, because he wasn't human, but the strangest feeling down in his stomach grew up around him. Hunger. A deep-seated hunger he had not felt in eons.

"Actually, yes." He said, grabbing two.

"You seem...surprised at your hunger." Elsa observed, "That's an interesting color of hair. Dye it?"

"No. Always been this color. Well, not always." He revisited, recalling his old dark brown locks, "And you?"

"Born like this." She said, taking a sandwich too, but she only nibbled. It was clear she was trying to figure him out.

"Born with the ice powers too?" Jack guessed.

"Weren't you?" She seemed as if there was no other explanation. Jack paused.

"Yes...and no." He said. Elsa settled down.

"Even Queens have days off. Just your luck today is mine." She started, to which Jack stared at her, uncomprehending, "It sounds like a story. I'm not letting you go until I have discovered if you are a threat or not, so you may as well speak on."

"It's long." Jack chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

"As I said before, I have time." She set the sandwich down. Jack realized she was serious. So he began.

His story took a couple hours, only because Elsa was called away a couple times to attend to things, but was always back asking interestedly to pick up where he'd left off. Also she had many questions. Finally, he came to that he had ended up in her world via a magical snow-globe, and paused.

"Where am I exactly?" He asked.

"Arendelle." Elsa answered, "We are quite a well-known city." Jack searched his mind for a place called 'Arendelle' but came up blank.

"Sorry, I really don't think I've heard of it." He said.

"But you said you've been everywhere." Elsa sounded shocked. Jack had a sinking suspicion.

"Is there a map anywhere by any chance?" He asked.

"Yes. In my room." She led him to a large map up on a wall, and pointed. Where she was, it vaguely looked like Norway, but only because he was searching. There were other parts that perhaps looked like other modern day countries, if he squinted right, but he couldn't really tell because they all led off the map.

"Where's the rest?" He asked, turning.

"Rest?" Elsa chuckled, as if it was a silly question.

"Really. The rest."

"There is no rest." Elsa said as if it was common knowledge, "That's our world. Where are you from? Perhaps past Corona..." She thought with a careful eye.

"America." He stated, and she scowled at him.

"Stop being silly. There is no such place, unless it's an incredibly small village." She said.

"It's huge, actually. But I've figured it out. We're in two different worlds." He said.

"I might believe you that you're a spirit of winter, but that's just being illogical." Elsa chuckled, dismissing his realization like she was swatting away a fly.

"No really!" Jack insisted, stomping his staff down and making tiny veins of ice soak into the ruts in the floor, "What year is it here?" Elsa rolled her eyes, but sighed and played along with his ridiculous theory.

"1842." She replied. Jack snapped his fingers.

"Exactly. Now I'm not all that into history, but hell, I'm like 99.9 percent sure that America existed in that year and that it was big enough for the whole world to know about it." He said. Elsa shook her head.

"I think you're delusional, Jack. No one's ever found anything new out those ways. Not that we've heard of." She said, and she sat on a lounge chair. Jack paced, biting the inside of his lips.

"Maybe I'll fly there." He said childishly. Elsa's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"To Amerisay?" She asked.

"America." Jack corrected, "And yeah. Proving it."

"Well, wouldn't that be something." Elsa softly mused, "What's America like?" She asked. Jack shook his head.

"No way. I've done too much talking today. Tell me about your world. What's it like being a Queen?" He asked, perching on the back of a chair, his toes curling around the top.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable to sit?" Elsa asked him, and Jack shrugged. Elsa pursed her lips, "Where to begin?" She asked out loud.

"Beginnings is usually a good place." Jack offered helpfully, meaning it as a joke, but Elsa considered this seriously.

"There are so many beginnings though," She said softly, and her mind seemed to be switching and worrying which to start with.

"How about your favorite?"

"I have no favorite." She paused, "There is a least favorite, though."

"That's just as good."

So she told him her story. About how she became Queen. And as Jack listened, he realized it sounded vaguely familiar, as if he'd heart a part of it being read in a story book somewhere. Elsa was a master storyteller, and by the middle she was really getting into it. She spared no embarrassing detail of her isolation, no cringe-worthy action left unmentioned. It was clearly although this was her least favorite, she'd accepted what had happened and moved on.

After, Elsa took him on the tour of the castle. They sky was beginning to darken. She pouted a bit, "Oh, I'm sorry, I've spent your whole day telling stories!"

"I have no where else to be," Jack said, which was a lie if he ever said one, but this seemed to brighten her frown, "Am I allowed to leave or am I still deemed a threat tot he castle?" He asked playfully, and she gave a soft smile.

"No, not a threat. But where will you go? Back to," She scoffed, "Your world?"

He should, he really should. He had duties to attend to, snow days to create, children to make laugh, but did Jack ever get a day off? Not really. And he felt so relaxed. So he pushed away his good voice telling him to leave, and let the darker side seep into his brain.

"Nowhere. Wander the snow, I suppose." He sighed theatrically.

"I held you captive the whole day. The least I can do is invite you for dinner and give you a guest room." Jack was once again about to say that he didn't sleep, but there was a heaviness to his eyelids even as he had the thought. He also realized that perhaps...he didn't want to give this humanity up. Yes, it was a chore to remember to eat and to have to sleep, but it felt so natural, like a comforting warm hand of a mother that he could hardly remember.

"Okay." He said, nodding, "Okay."

Dinner was an active affair, and he met Elsa's sister and brother-in-law that he'd heard so much about, and their infant daughter, who seemed to wear more of her food than eat it. After Anna just had to show Jack Sven, because Sven was lonely and she wanted to see his reaction to another white-haired human. Olaf was in there too, which he connected more with, and even promised to try to make him a female companion, if he had the power. Elsa, apparently, couldn't find the strength to make another snowman, and Olaf- despite entertaining Anna's daughter, was ultimately lonely.

In the darkness of night, Elsa showed him to his room. "Do you want to sleep in those clothes? You don't have another pair?" She asked as she looked at his jacket and muddy pants.

"I've never needed another." He said. She tutted her tongue.

"That won't do. It's awfully uncomfortable. Wait there," She instructed, and Jack sat on the bed. She came back with a pair of nightclothes.

"My father's." She explained softly, "Kristoff is a big guy, I don't think his things would fit you. But my dad, he was skinny like you." She said, holding out the pair of pants and shirt.

"I couldn't." Jack felt his throat go dry.

"I insist." Elsa said, and went to the door, "Goodnight, Jack." She said warmly. For someone who liked the cold, her voice was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

"Goodnight Elsa." He whispered back, and for the first time in a very long time, Jack slept. He changed into the clothes, and set his original clothes into the bag. By instinct and carefulness, he curled his staff into the straps of the backpack and wrapped the backpack straps around his hand.

And he dreamed that night. For the first time in a very, very long time. But it would be while before he could reflect on it. For one moment he as lying on a bed and the next moment he was unceremoniously dumped on the floor of North's workshop, awake the moment he switched between the two worlds.

"Jack! Your'e okay!" A female figure hugged him, and he dizzily looked up expecting to see Elsa, but saw Tooth. He had to admit, a tiny part of him deflated.

"What are you wearing?" Bunny asked, and Jack noticed he was still in the pajamas that Elsa had given him. Jack floundered, for once failing to come up with a decent comeback, but North was looking at him with a soft frown.

"He's found. Why don't you join everyone back in the main room? I think I need to talk with Jack." Like a disapproving father, everyone skunked out, sending Jack sympathetic looks. Jack expected to be yelled at, but instead North just sighed. Jack decided now would be a good time to put his clothes back on, but when he opened the bag, he realized the orb was gone. The one in Elsa's world at least. North saw his expression, and spoke, startling Jack.

"Can't have two orbs in the same place, Jack." He said, "It was left behind." He said.

"Why did you bring me back?" Jack demanded angrily, "How did you bring me back?"

"I made these orbs, Jack. Did you not think I would have a fail-safe if someone were to accidentally get trapped?" He asked. He still had the orb in his hand. Gently he brushed it off with the sleeve of his shirt, and set it back on the mantle. He watched Jack's eyes follow it like a hawk.

"What are they?" He asked.

North recounted the same story about needing stories and creating these to collect his own. "But they seem so...real." Jack sounded almost offended.

"Whose to say they are not real?" North questioned.

"The one I went to, it couldn't be. I mean, it's almost like Earth, but it's so small. They just don't have places outside their map. That's not possible. And if we're the starting place, then-," Jack began to argue, but North held up a hand.

"Did you ever think another orb maker may make one for us? And we are an orb too, our earth and even solar-system part of a different universe?" Jack stayed silent, "True, it may seem as though some orbs are frozen in time." He went to a shelf and picked up the Frog one, smiling softly at it, "But moreso these universes tell time much differently or longer than we do. There are a thousand more orbs out there, Jack. We are not alone in this existence." He said, turning and looking to Jack.

"I have to go back." Jack said, jumping for the orb, mumbling almost incoherently. North suddenly became fierce.

"There's a reason this place was locked up, Jack. For the fainter of hearts, it's like an addiction. You cannot." He said firmly, standing in front of the place where Jack had gone.

"But she-," The argument died on Jack's lips because he thought better of it, but North's expression twitched.

"I suppose I should be thankful you did not get into a time orb. That would have been catastrophic." He sighed, "Come, away from this place. I'll be keeping an eye on this, Jack, make no mistake." He said, pushing Jack out and into a bathroom so he could change, taking back the bag. Jack balled the shirt and stuffed it into his hoodie pocket. He made a hasty retreat, and flew away from the mountain.

He had to get back to Elsa.

First, to apologize. For he knew what it would look like to her; he bailed in the middle of the night. What kind of horrible person did she think him to be now? Second, she enchanted him in a way no women ever had before. It wasn't even their shared powers, although that did make it better, it was that she was everything he wasn't; responsible, trust-worthy, placid, respected, mature but yet he still found her fun and light and warm. Warmth, the very idea used to only disgust him. But now it was like a floodgate had opened, spilling from it a power beyond anything he knew.

And then it was just gone, back here.

Strangely, it was not just her that brought the warmth. It was everything about that place. It was the food he ate, the bed he slept on, the dreams and memories that rushed back with a painful lash of remembrance. Jack found a secluded cave, leaned back against he wall, and recalled the dream that had brought back a particular emotion that he wasn't sure if he recalled the name for.

_Whack!_

_Jack turned to see a familiar face staring at him with a half-smirking smile, and the remnants of snow on his mittens. It took him a second to realize who exactly had thrown the snowball._

_"Simon!" Jack cried joyfully, not even upset about the uncomfortable feeling of snow running down his back. His cry alerted the other three boys in the area, who all startled at the name of a boy who none had seen in a long time._

_"She finally let you out, eh?" A ginger-headed boy teased, to which Simon grew red in the face._

_"I can go out on my own, you know!" He scoffed indignantly, and the long-legged black-haired boy in the group rolled his eyes._

_"Yes but you've finally found your way out of bed?" He asked with a suggestive grin. Simon was positively cherry, and flapped his mouth._

_"Bug off, Leonard." He snapped, "You won't be making jokes in a month!"_

_"I think it was a bad idea the only friend in our group who still blushes when someone says 'sex' to get married first." Jack said, patting Simon on the shoulder. Simon gave a hard glare through the leafy-green eyes rimmed with exhaustion. Jack playfully tousled the man's dirty blond hair, "We're just teasing. Haven't seen you since your wedding night. It's been...what, Alexander?"_

_Alexander clicked his tongue, "Twelve days." He said with a look to Simon, "Someone's been busy." The group of men dissolved into randy laughter._

_"Cut it." Simon seemed a little bolder now, "It hasn't been all...that, you know. I'm a man of a house, I have things to do." He said, which just made the boys laugh louder._

_"Like fucking Beatrice." Leonard supplied. Simon ground his teeth._

_"Oh, so you're going to be pleased do to that all the time when you're married to Mabel?" He questioned. Leonard looked almost offended at the question, running spider-fingers through his black hair._

_"Yes?" He replied, "She's got an arse to die for." He said._

_Jack noticed a couple of the women looking at them with disapproval in the city center, and the children had stopped playing to listen in to their 'adult' conversation._

_"Perhaps we catch up somewhere else. My mum's gone with Emma out today to buy her a new dress." He offered._

_"Yes, but do you have beer? Lord knows I need some." Simon finally broke down to his usual self, to which all the men patted him on the back in congratulations for 'returning to his real self'. The band of boys tried to keep their conversation appropriate as they zig-zagged through the town._

_Finally at the door of Jack Overland's house, the boys all took no time to get comfortable while Jack lit a fire and brought out a round of drinks. Simon was looking reasonably more calm now._

_"What's it like?" The ginger asked, "Being married?"_

_"Abraham, that's impossible to answer." Simon said, trying to sound wise, but Jack snorted, "I dunno. I know what I'm supposed to do, hunt, make children, be a strong man, but it's really not as black and white as that." He said._

_"So you don't like making children? That's rubbish if I've ever heard it." Abraham rolled his eyes._

_"Oh, like you would know." Simon scowled, "You've never done it, I bet."_

_"I don't fuck and tell."_

_"And I apologize for your wive's face then. Do you make her put a sack over it while you-," Leonard began to ask, but Simon stood, enraged._

_"That's my wife! She may not be the prettiest lady, but she's a nice woman, and I won't have you say things like that." He said. His outburst frankly surprised Jack. He watched his slightly pudgy friend settle back down, and then scowl, "Sorry, just...don't say things like that."_

_"I...well..." Leonard broke off, "Didn't mean it, really." He muttered in a low voice, taking small sips of his drink._

_"How would you like it if I said that about Mabel?" Simon demanded. Leonard shook his head._

_"This is different. You weren't opposed nor agreeable when the marriage came about. I seriously love Mabel, I chose her." He defended himself, "She is without a doubt the most beautiful girl in the town." Abraham and Jack, the closet of the group of friends, shared a roll of their eyes._

_"Did you hear the news, though?" Abraham said, turning away from Jack to speak to Simon, "Alexander's parents have made a political agreement for his marriage. The mayor's daughter from the town over, Joanna."_

_Alex groaned and took a deep sip of beer. "Don't bring that up!"_

_"We're all going to be there at the wedding, Lex. It's inevitable." Jack teased, using his most hated nick-name._

_"Do you even know what she looks like?" Simon questioned. Alex shook his head._

_"Not a clue." He gave a shake of his dark brown hair, much darker than Jacks, "I don't even know how I'm going to tell Callie this yet, stop seeing her and all."_

_"Well, don't?" Leonard shrugged as if it was obvious, "We all know at least two of our fathers have girls dotted all around the town. Marriages of convenience get those sorts of things, right?"_

_"That seems wrong. Callie would never agree." Alex said wistfully._

_"If you're that good in bed, she would." Abraham pointed out._

_"Why does it always come back to sex?" Simon looked mortified to even use the word._

_"Because we're horney, young, sexual men." Jack said cheekily._

_"Ah, and what about you, Jack?" Simon asked, "No marriages yet?"_

_"No sir." Jack scowled at the thought, "I like being free to be with whoever I choose, sorry mate," He said, glancing at Alex, as his friend stewed._

_"Well, Jack's the youngest. Not surprised he's not hitched yet." Abraham said logically. Jack was the youngest at just turned 17, while Leonard was the oldest at 19. The rest were dotted all in between, "But then again, I'm second oldest, and I'm not married. Hmm..." He said, but everyone knew that he would fight as long as he could before he was married, for he much preferred the 'other side of the stream'._

_The group then decided to be useful and go and chop some firewood, as strong gusts of nearing winter wind was coming their way. As the group passed through town, Alex prodded Jack in the side._

_"Well I know who Jack would like to have," He sneered, "Not like she'll ever give him the time of day." He said rather loudly, to which Jack frantically shook his head._

_"Quiet!" He hushed._

_"Oh, and she's right over there," Leonard joined in, and Jack sent him a death-like glare. As if he had no clue that yes, she was indeed standing right across the town's center, bending over to get water from the well. And Lordy, was that a sight to see._

_"She's gorgeous, we'd all- Simon included- be lying if we never got off to the thought of her. Even me." Abraham shrugged._

_"Let's stop a moment and gaze Jack's vision of wet, hot beauty." Alex said, and Jack couldn't help but look. Elanor was a girl with a tiny waist but a large set of hips so her dress fit so snug. Her lips, so big and full, was seemingly naturally the color of a fresh strawberry. She always had that misty, half-parted look of desire upon her face, with large breasts that seemed to be coming out of her bounds. Jack, without wanting to, let out a small groan._

_"Jack's turned on already, see?" Alex pointed out with triumph to Simon. Jack was mesmerized as Elanor turned, and when she came around she looked right at Jack-_

_And it wasn't her face staring back at him._

_It was Elsa's._

This jarred Jack from his daydream and he felt something like a phantom longing deep within him, and he pressed the palms of his hands agains his eye-lids with force.

Ah, he now vividly remembered the feeling that he now associated with Elsa.

_Lust._

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I really enjoyed writing about Jack's old friends. And let's be honest guys, he was a seventeen year old boy! <strong>

**In my head cannon, btw, there's not only orbs for disney movies. There's orbs for every story you've ever held dear- the rest of the Dreamworks movies, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Pride and Prejudice, Percy Jackson, The Hobbit...all those amazing fandoms and all, but Jack just happened to wander of to the Disney side. Who knows? It could have been a Jack Frost and (I dunno...erm) America parring from the series 'The Selection' (I couldn't think of any other book character I hadn't listed! AHH, and no it couldn't have been, this was always Jelsa. I was just joking.)**

**So I'm pretty much slap happy. So please, read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's my birthday today, and for my gift I'm updating not one but TWO CHAPTERS OF STORIES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIFT TO YOU ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD DAY.**

**But for real, I hope I don't mess up the sex in this chapter. First lemon...blah, I'm sure when you read it you can tell. **

**At this time I would like to thank my reviewers: K. Rodriguez 13, HoplessRomantic183, Guest, Fefya14Frost, Guest, and Kanae-Sama.**

**Guest: Why thank you. I thought so too :)**

**Guest: Didn't think you'd ever see Jack like that, eh? I hope you liked it! **

**ONTO PART 2**

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle, Elsa came knocking on Jack's door in the morning. He didn't answer. She opened the door, and found his bed messed up, but Jack nowhere to be found. The window as open, and a sick and heavy answer slid through her veins. He'd...left.<p>

"What did you expect, Elsa." She scolded herself, "Hoped he'd stay forever? Just because he's so enigmatic? Nothing like you've ever known? No, he's got other places to be." She tried to convince herself. She went about, and straightened the room. If only she had looked underneath the bed, she would have seen the orb that rolled underneath when Jack disappeared. But it just sat there.

Anna knew when she saw Elsa that morning.

"He left, didn't he?" She guessed. She hadn't thought Jack was all that great, but Elsa was...entrapped. Somehow. But she still understood the hurt and betrayal that her sister was experiencing.

"What did I expect. I shouldn't be upset." Elsa forced a smile, "He's just a boy, not even a man." She bit her lip, and shook her head.

"But he wasn't..." Anna sighed, but her sister did not let herself hear.

He had no doubt that if he was allowed to sleep the whole night in the castle, he would have woken in the morning to an unexpected stiffness to his body. He had long forgotten that feeling, but now that it was rekindled, it was like someone had it a fire inside his body.

He, in his youth, had been a sexual young man. And he hadn't been as pure as his mother liked to believe, not that any of his friends were. Except Simon, but he hardly counted. But things had gotten busy after that memory and hadn't found another time to relieve himself, and it had only been about a month later when he'd fallen through the ice and died. And when he was re-born as a spirit, he simply didn't have that need.

It was so...human! So natural and beastly, the hunger and gnawing that almost tickled him in his spirit form told him that if he ever went back to the other form, it would be insatiable. That's why he decided he had to go back. But it wasn't just that. It was the feeling that Leonard looked like when he talked about marrying Mabel (he hoped they had a happy life, he forgot about them after being spirit, of course, and only recently did he remember his best friends) that Jack had always found just a ridiculous look.

And no, it wasn't love. Not after one night already. But it was deeper than just lust, it was a magma like compassion that was warm but cooled instantaneously at the thought of Elsa, that riddled his heart with pinpricks of emotion that he didn't think spirits felt.

It was also a desperation, which led him to make a deal with the devil. Well, not the literal devil (so the man claimed) but Jack was pretty darn sure that he was naturally lying.

"Rumpelstiltskin, you're a crafter of sorts?" He asked, seeking the tiny, shrewd man in his cage underneath a mountain. The voice seemed to ruminate from everywhere.

"Jack. I knew you were coming." He said in a pleasant tone.

"Yes I'm quite aware." Jack snapped, "But I'm not going to fall into a trap." False, he told himself, it was a trap just for coming here. But he was going to stay optimistic.

"Mhhmm..." The man grunted.

"So, I'm here-,"

"To have me make an orb that you can switch out with the real one to get back to the beautiful girl named Elsa, and also something that will get you into North's castle undetected." Rumpelstiltskin listed off, bored sounding.

"Right." Jack blanched. He'd heard of Rumpelstiltskin's skills, but it was uncanny the accuracy, "And this orb? North won't know it's different?" He said.

"Unless he tries shaking it, then it won't work. Can't replicate North's magic, that's his own quirk." He said, to which Jack had to agree was the best that could happen.

"What do you want in return, I know how this works. First born son? Wait, can't give you that." Jack said sarcastically.

"A troll." Rumpelstiltskin said, "I want a troll." Jack frowned.

"Ah...what? They aren't real?" He said. He faintly recalled a troll in Elsa's story, but it was too faint to be sure.

"You'll find one." Rumpelstiltskin said, "Do we have a deal?"

Jack, figuring that Rumpelstiltskin was crazy, and even so he couldn't imagine what he needed with a troll, shrugged.

"Deal?" He agreed.

"Shake on it." A calloused hand shot out from the bars, startling Jack. He took the hand and shook.

"Now the orb..." Jack began to describe it.

"No good. Come here." Rumpelstiltskin pushed his face against the bars, "I need to see it for myself."

"See?" Jack asked, but knelt down. He felt the tiny hands press against his temples. The devil sorted through his memories, until he found the memory of the orb. He sifted through carefully, seeing it from all angles. Jack thought he was gone, but then he took a sudden side turn into his memory of Eleanor/Elsa and seemed to soak in Jack's emotions. Jack yanked himself away.

"That's private!" He growled.

"Can't blame a lonely old man." He shrugged, and Jack growled.

"Are we done?" He asked warily.

"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin said, "I will send a message to you when it is completed. You will bring me my troll within ten years of the message." He said, "Goodbye Jack Frost." He said, and Jack was suddenly outside of the entrance of the mountain. He shok his head, still unused to this magic that North and Rumpelstiltskin both used to transport.

It took a whole agonizing year and a half for Rumpelstiltskin to finish. Luckily, North gradually became less obsessive about guarding the Orb door. He expected Jack to make a break-in right after, and he was quite surprised that Jack just...didn't. Instead, Jack seemed to have lost all interest in it. So while he was never going to let it go un-attended again, his suspicion withered away.

Jack was messing with the Summer spirit when a black raven made from ashes flew up to him. He held out his staff for it to land on, and it had hardly touched it before it burst into dust.

That couldn't be a good sign, and Summer's disgusted face.

"Rumpelstiltskin? What kind of sick agreement do you have with him?" She demanded. Jack waved away the dust, pulling his jacket on.

"What would you know of him. You're so...agonizingly happy." He flinched. Summer raised an eyebrow.

"It's about her." Everyone knew about his exploits somehow in the Orb, although North swore he told no one, which Jack believed. He was sure it was Bunny.

Jack didn't reply. He was already heading off. He tried to make the transaction as quick as he could, out of there in what seemed like no time at all. Rumpelstiltskin's craftsmanship was flawless, he was sure if he were to shake it, he'd return to Elsa.

He had also been given a vial that made him virtually non-existence. He could float through walls that were made to keep out spirits, be temporarily unseen by anyone who believed in Jack Frost, and avoid tripping any sensors that would make the plan fail. Outside North's house, Jack's fingers shook so bad when he took the vial that he thought for sure he'd spill more on the ground than actually drink. And after he didn't feel any differently, yet when he went to North's house and waved a hand in front of a yeti, it hardly blinked.

Ah, so it did work.

In North's Orb Room, it was clear that North had recently taken the time to clear away the dust and put things away. There was also a series of complicated locks on the door, which Jack bypassed with ease. The orb was exactly where he'd left it; where, if North was really wise, he would have locked it away in a totally different place altogether.

Before he went to take it though, he searched through North's notes, and within the hour found what he was looking for. Grinning jovially, he carefully picked up the orb from it's place, and had to resist the urge to shake it right then and there, and instead swapped the fake one out. If he hadn't been paying such close attention, he would have doubted himself and wondered which was witch. The similarity was uncanny.

Outside, he flew all the way back to the closet place he called 'home'. Jamie's house. Jamie, now a man of almost twenty, was living in an apartment to attend college in Pittsburg. He wasn't surprised at Jack's intrusion, for it was common place now, but instead glad to see a recently vanished friend.

"Been gone a couple months." He said, "You look a little...see-through." He commented, scratching his head.

"I need you to do something for me," Jack said, and upturned his bag and carefully let the orb roll onto his hand. Jamie's eyes widened.

"No..." He gaped, "It can't be..."

"Yes." Jack grinned. Jamie's amazement turned to a loud laugh, and for a moment Jack was looking at his old friend Alexander. After the memory, he'd hastened back to Burgess and demanded that Jamie take him to the archives. He had to know. The growing suspicion that Jamie had been his descendant, for he looked strikingly like his sister, was now affirmed. He was his sister's descendant. And more than that, his sister had married Alexander's first born son, who was about eight years her junior, but according to the news clips, they had been so happily in love that the age didn't even matter.

And he saw Simon, Leonard, Abraham and even Eleanor in Jamie's friends. Who could have ever imagined that the people he was friends with all those years ago had someone come back together with their own friend group? The joy and nostalgic that had burrowed there was a new feeling to his spirit life, like the lust, but this one...he wasn't sure he wanted to suppress.

"Stop looking at me like that." Jamie noticed his expression, "It's creepy."

"You have Alex's mouth."

"I repeat. Creepy." Jamie winced, then turned, "Now this orb..."

"I'm going in. I need you to keep it safe whenever I go in. I pray North never finds out, but just...well, you know..." Jack finished unsure, and Jamie nodded.

"Anything for you, Jack." He assured.

Jack found the place where there was a crack in it from his first accidental journey, glad there was already one so he didn't have to fear breaking it in it's totality. Knowing he couldn't bleed here, he could only hope it was mirrored in Arendelle. He told Jamie that he would shake it, and set it down on the wood (for the wood seemed to be the conductor) and then, he would vanish.

Taking a deep and nervous breath, he shook the orb. When he awakened, he found himself underneath the bed he'd slept on, the orb dusty and sitting right from the view of someone in the room. Elsa had most likely never found it. He grabbed it, and attempted to pull himself out from under it. He hit his head, and lord, it hurt. He cussed loudly before remembering where he was.

The door opened, someone hearing his swear words and the clang of the bed, and they stopped. He gave a wolfish grin, and a little wave.

"Hi, Elsa." He greeted, and he saw her fingers tighten around the door knob. She gave a heavy swallow.

"Jack..." She frowned, "You're...back?"

"I know it's been awhile, Elsa, but-," He began, but she coldly shut him off.

"Six months, awhile! Jack, it's been more than awhile." She harrumphed. He opened his mouth to correct her that it had actually been a year and a half, but realized that time must go slower here, and decided that letting her think it had only been six months was better than a whole year and some.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked sincerely, "I think I owe you an explanation."

Elsa sighed. "Jack, I'm busy, I have things to do." The hurt in her eyes was very clear, and even though she'd only known him for a day, it was clear he haunted her like she haunted him.

"I can wait all day." He said in utmost truthfulness. She pursed her lips.

"Go back to my room...I'll have someone send up some food." She said. She hurried out of the room, silently scolding herself. She'd been so cold to him! Wasn't this what she'd dreamed about for months? That he would reappear? The sight of his figure waving so nonchalantly at her, as if it was perfectly normal to disappear for six months than waltz back in to her life- she pressed a finger to her temple.

She had only known him for a day, true, but the way he made her heart thud defied everything she'd always imagined she would have. She saw the love Kristoff and Anna did, and she was so happy for them. Too happy for words. But after Hans, after everything, she never thought she'd have anything like that. Men just didn't make her feel that way, or no man had yet. She didn't need that love that Anna craved though, she always thought that she would reign for as long as she could, and when she died, Anna's firstborn would take the throne. She was okay with that.

And then Jack Frost so easily slid into her life. He was young, but old enough that she couldn't pinpoint the age exactly. And people married with age difference much more than a year or two, so that wasn't even it. But the way her mouth went dry and her body responded to his blasé smile or calculated smirk was something that hell, perhaps she had wanted to figure out with him, even just to experiment.

"Jack is back." Elsa wheezed, coming into Anna's room unannounced.

"The Jack?" Anna questioned, "You're kidding."

"No, he's in my room right now." Elsa said, running her fingers through her hair, "Anna I-,"

"Go to him." Anna said, giving a smile, "I know you want to."

"But I'm a queen, Anna! And he's...I don't know what!" She cried, "I can't be doing such things so...so..."

"But you'll hate yourself forever if you don't." Anna said, "You have been so refined your entire life. If you do one thing rebellious, do something that makes you happy."

"But he makes me mad. I hardly know him, but I'm very upset with him." She said. Anna gave a giggle.

"Then it will be even better." She winked.

"Anna, I don't-,"

"Elsa, please, don't think. Just...do."

Jack waited in Elsa's room for only half an hour before she reappeared. She was watching him like a hawk, but more than that she was scrutinizing him, her eyes looking him up and down. He was correct in his previous hypothesis; back in a semi-alive state, his hormones were raging like a tsunami, and he had to sit ever so carefully so that his wanton feelings were not obvious.

He still owed her his explanation, and regardless of what his body craved, he could not stay long. That was, more than anything, the key. If he was gone for days on end, people would notice, for time seemed not to move regularly. When he'd first came, although it seemed like a whole day, it was only six or so hours back home. Now a year and a half was six months? He didn't want to try to figure the math out.

He launched into the story of being called back with the orb, and how he'd spent the last six months figuring out how to get back, and how finally he'd found this one.

"You have to believe me when I didn't mean to leave." He said, and pulled out her father's pajamas from his bag, "But here, I still...I wanted to..." He shrugged, "I can't ever stay long, or else people will notice, and I won't come back...ever." Elsa nodded in deep understanding.

He asked for a knife, and Elsa, somewhat startled, complied. He was glad to find the same break on the orb in this world. He took the knife and cut his thumb open. With careful precision, he dripped his blood into orb. It glowed for a second, then went back to normal. "I've bonded it to myself. Wherever I am, if you shake it, I will appear. Also, you won't come to my world accidentally. It's better if I come here." He said. He handed her the orb, to which she took as if it was a child.

"Anytime?" Her eyes glimmered with a sensual spark that made Jack nearly forget how to talk.

"Yes," he replied, shaking off his feelings and knowing he had to return, "Any time you please. Now..." He asked for the orb back. He then shook it, and found himself back in Jamie's house. He was about to tell Jamie something, but he was whisked back. Elsa stood with an impish grin.

"You did say anytime." She teased.

Jack only laughed, and motioned for her to come to him. "Can I steal a kiss, m'lady? Or is that improper?" He asked. Elsa wrapped the soft fabric of his hoodie around her fists.

"It is most likely very improper for a Queen to be doing this with someone that I am not betrothed or courting, yet somehow, I don't really care." She admitted, and leaned up to kiss him. Warm lips pressing against his, and Elsa felt a spark of triumph when she heard a tiny sound from the back of Jack's throat. He gripped her arms hard, and the coldness of his own hands only fueled her more. Jack, being the gentleman, broke back when Elsa began trailing kisses down his neck.

"You didn't like that?" She teased. Jack threw her a dirty look.

"You sorceress." He growled, shaking his head, giving a narrow grin, "You're going to be the death of me." She smiled a little shyly now, and Jack shook himself back. Jamie's eyes widened at his mussed hair, bruised lips, and the hint of a hickey on his neck.

"Jesus, did you have a quickie?" He asked, and Jack shook his head.

"We just kissed." He said, grinning. Jamie gave an unbelieving scoff. Jack entrusted Jamie with the orb. Before, he had been fearful that not having it with him at all times would mean that he would never go back. But after that display of clear attraction, he had no doubt that Elsa would be calling him back quite often.

And she did.

For a whole three years of his time, they stole time in between the universes, ten minuets here, twenty there. For Elsa, it was only about two years, for both had decided that although they were attracted, neither wanted it to be a one-night thing. They didn't always go further than kissing. Sometimes, gentle pecks were as much as they had. For in between those times, Elsa brought him many places. They had picnics in the garden, swam in the lakes at midnight, went hiking through the mountains, Jack took her flying (the one power he retained here, beside his ice) over high hills, visited the place where she had holed up years before when she was running for her kingdom, and finally basked in a gentle reminder of familiarity.

And in the begging, the beset thing turned out to be the worst thing, at least by the end of it all. It was that this...was temporary. Jack had to be a Guardian, and he was not even royalty, so he could not marry her. Elsa could not follow him for she was a queen, and there was no place for a mortal with an immortal in his world. It would never last, and they both knew it. Back at the start, that was the great part. This wouldn't be forever, Elsa did not have to worry about such frivolous words and making childish promises. But by the time it reached four and a half years on Jack's part and three on Elsa's, neither wanted to give each other up.

One day, when he was called, Elsa did not greet him with their usual kiss. She was stony, silent, and somber.

"Jack, I'm getting married." She said softly, and when she turned, Jack saw frozen tears on the side of her face.

"Oh..." He said, his eyes narrowing. Of course, he knew this day would come, yet the hurt wasn't any less intense, "Who is he?" He asked.

"He doesn't matter." Elsa said firmly, "I don't love him. I only love you, Jack Frost." She said. The pang struck him like a thousand knives.

"Me too."

That day, they did nothing but stayed in each other's arms. Jack couldn't stay long, for he had been in the middle of changing fall to winter, but he would make the whole world wait for this girl. And that's what scared him.

Back in his own world, he went to Jamie's house and tried to get drunk. But he was a spirit, and it didn't work. He also got summoned to Rumpelstiltskin's jail that night.

"Have you forgotten our agreement?"

In reality, Jack had. The stupid troll.

"No." Jack lied, "Is that all? It's been a rough day." He growled.

The next time he was summoned, he had more time, and for Elsa it had been eight days. The wedding date had been set.

"I don't want my first time with him." Elsa shook her head, inviting Jack in closer, "I'll make it believable, but I want it to be with you." Jack had been waiting what seemed his whole life to hear her say that. He told her to shake him back, for he had an instant idea, and he would be back in seconds.

"Gahh!" Jamie cried, now a man in his mid-twenties, as Jack jumped into his bedroom. His girlfriend, who he'd been doing things with, looked around in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered...I have...can you get me some water?" He asked, and his girlfriend sighed in frustration and left.

"Don't look at her," Jamie warned, "And really, you could have spawned anywhere, but you chose my freaking bedroom." He said.

"I need a condom." Jack said plainly, to which Jamie blinked at him. With irritation he went to the bedside table and threw a foil pack his way, "Now please, please go and bang your girl so I can get back to mine." He said rather abruptly, and Jack winked and shook the orb that sat in Jamie's closet, as he was still the keeper after all those years.

It was as if no time had passed, Elsa told him, but he didn't care. They were alone, the door was locked carefully by Elsa, and she had demanded no one disturb them. The people that knew of Jack's comings and goings expected something to happen, and those that did not assumed she was upset (She was) and wanted to be left alone (she did). Jack first came up to her, and staring at her face, leaned down and kissed her forehead. The gentle moment was so achingly beautiful, that when Jack leaned down to kiss her lips, she was almost crying. In her emotions, the balcony door swung open.

"Should we close it?" Jack whispered to her, and Elsa shook her head.

"You will be the only one I'll ever be with that won't care it's cold." SHe laughed, "I want to enjoy this."

They had done everything but sex, so there was hardly any awkwardness as Elsa pressed for their kiss to become more passionate, and soon she heard the hard, rasping breath of Jack and felt his whole body tense. He slid a hand down her face to her shirt where one hand slid underneath the fabric to rub her breasts. Elsa gave a quiet moan as his icy-cold fingers slid across her sensitive nub, and she couldn't help her own fingers travel deeper until they reached the edge of his pants on the backside. Teasingly, she slipped a finger and slid it all the way around, brushing the pulsating heat between his legs.

His hands groped at the flick of her fingernails, and Elsa pulled him forward to suck lightly on his neck, which she knew always turned him on. Jack was making work of taking off her shirt, and by now he had become a master of unfastening the bodice in the back. Elsa's fingers clawed lightly on his back, urging him to hurry. There was a gleam of impatience in her glazed eyes, to which Jack grinned in wickedness.

"Oops," He muttered teasingly, "It won't come off..."

"Damn you, Jack." She hissed, nipping at his neck, "You tease..."

When he freed her front of the darn constraints, she let out a sigh of pleasure. He grinned at her, before lowering his lips and flicking his tongue lightly over her breasts, and a hand grasped his hair at each ministration. He took delicate time to pay attention to both, praising the stars above that he had died so that he could be here with the most beautiful women in the whatever the heck they were in. Sure, he could have lived and maybe had Eleanor once, but married someone much more average. But he would have never met Elsa.

Queen Elsa who was currently withering under his very touch, bewitching him in ways he never imagined could be true. Elsa clearly told him it was done, by tugging off his sweatshirt and undershirt to reveal his chest. She ran a hand down his sculpted abs, and Jack pushed her back until she fell on her back onto her bed. He crawled on top of her, one hand fisting itself in his hair, the other rubbing all over her top. His body ground into hers without consent from his mind, and Elsa moved so that they lined up through their clothes, the friction making each shudder in deep pleasure.

She nearly caused Jack to come right there as she plunged her hand down and grasp him, delicately ghosting her fingers over the head and causing him to buck his hips in need. She rolled him over and undid his pants with an aching amount of time, similar to the way he'd undone her top, and pulled him free of all his clothes.

His head pushed back hard against the sheets on the bed when he felt the hotness of Elsa's mouth engulf his member, her lips doing the same motion of quick pecks over where the heat was most concentrated. His fingers grasped the sheets, and one hand pushed her down farther. Despite his attempt to try to stay aloof, not make any noise, a low groan of pleasure erupted from his lips, and after that, he figured it was all gone.

"Yes, Elsa, aw..." He murmured, and she pulled away suddenly, licking the remnants of the pre-cum on her lips, grinning at him.

"Are you properly awakened now?" She teased, crawling up so that her face was once again at his own.

"You minx." He kissed her violently, both his hands working to tear away her dress and underwear, leaving her completely exposed as well. Pulling her so they were both on their sides kissing, he worked his fingers down, teasing at the entrance. She took his own hand and pushed it down, and she was already so wet, so his fingers slid in with ease. Her legs clamped down, and now the euphoric smell of sex reached his nostrils. The air in the room prickled at their skin, but it just turned each on more, to see their breaths against the coldness of the night, but neither had the fear of catching cold or becoming frozen. For they froze each other, with each grip to the skin, a snowflake appeared and melted on their steaming bodies.

Elsa's legs clamped down at his fingers, and soon, she gently led his fingers away. She was not afraid of the pain, for in their foreplay many times before, she was sure that her hymn had been broken by Jack, and by now the lust was so strong equally. For Jack, it was the deep, long, melting lust he'd felt after first meeting her, the feeling this is what he'd been wanting to do his whole life still. For Elsa, it was the need for something that she loved before she wouldn't get it ever again.

She pushed Jack to move him on top, and he sat up, legs between hers. He went into his pocket, and pulled out the condom.

"What's that?" She breathed, eyes still misty and a little unfocused.

"It's a condom, comes from my world. So you don't get pregnant." A soft smile appeared on Elsa's face.

"I wouldn't even have cared, you know." She said, her hands trailing up and down his thighs, "But I suppose it is for the best." She said a little longingly.

He rolled it on, and then leaned down, supporting himself on his forearms, and Elsa's legs wrapped up and around him. He didn't ask if she was sure, for her hands were already guiding him down. At the first moment where he began to sink in, the feeling was like nothing else. Elsa breathed in sharply, although it was in discomfort, not pain.

"Okay...I think..." He said, "Should I...?" He never finished his question, for his Elsa pushed him down fully, and both of them moaned in unison at the union of their being. They stayed just like that for a couple seconds, suspended in bliss and love, before Jack began to move.

At first, he pressed himself to get a rhythm, but soon Elsa was bucking her hips with his own, and Jack grabbed the headboard behind Elsa's head, pounding hard like a feral animal. It had been so long since he'd felt this, that he may was well been a virgin. Elsa was pushing herself against him earnestly, and she felt her tighten around him, and she released all at once. Jack only last a little longer, and that was with immense stamina, and felt his whole body quake and then explode.

"That was...everything they said it wouldn't be." She laughed, "In a good way."

"That was nothing like I've ever felt." He said. Admittedly, the rest of the times in his youth had been quick and violent against a wall, done of of lust and need, not out of love. Perhaps, this was the difference. Tonight he made love.

He asked her about a troll, and she told him where to find one, although she was baffled by the request

That was also the night he didn't care of his responsibilities, and he slept the night with Elsa. In the morning, though, he waited until she was awake (and a little sore) and they kissed, and he left. He found the rocks, and took the smallest, and went home.

He was sure that would be the last time he'd ever see her again, and his depression was shown in a winter unparalleled to anything else he'd ever seen. He watched the baby troll for a long time, because if he went to give it to Rumpelstiltskin , it would be real, it would really be over. The baby troll was intriguing to him, so loving and carefree and small, yet already independent. He had a sinking feeling about this troll and what was going to happen.

Yet much to his surprise, a year after he'd last seen her (winter was forced to end, only because Agustu nearly beat him up over it) she called him back.

"I believe my husband is infertile." She said, and a little grin formed. Jack did not understand.

"And?"

"I want children. No one would raise an eyebrow at a child with white hair or magical powers, Jack. And my husband has no idea he is incapable, but I can feel it." She said. Everything clicked into place, and Jack didn't let her talk anymore. For all the times they joined that day, if Elsa wasn't pregnant, then it had to be her who was infertile.

The next day, Rumpelstiltskin called Jack to the caves.

"You have my troll. You've had it for some time." He said.

"What are you going to do with him?" Jack asked, cradling the troll. He imagined it as a baby, which made a flare of emotion rise up. He was going to be a father, in another life, goddamit, Jack was going to be a father.

"That should not concern you."

"But it does." Jack said, "I just...want to know."

"Troll magic is quite...delectable." Rumpelstiltskin gave a grin, and behind him, Jack saw a cauldron.

"What? You're crazy! I'm not going to let you eat him!" Jack was appalled.

"Jack, we had a deal." Rumpelstiltskin clawed through his cage for the troll, who cried and pressed itself into Jack's shirt.

"You can't eat it! I won't let you!" Jack said, not thinking as clear as he could have been, but doing this out of a deep sense of justice and what was right. Rumpelstiltskin sighed.

"Then I do suppose we don't have a deal anymore." Jack hardly had time to process the words before he snapped and the orb was sitting in the greasy man's hand. Jack cried out, but it was too late, for with incredible force, teh trickster smashed the orb. It shattered into dust, and Jack couldn't stop it.

He fled. Glaring at the troll baby, "I hope you know what you did." He said, agony clawing at his heart. He went to North first. When he came in, he gave a sheepish, but forced grin, "Need a troll?"

* * *

><p><strong>NEVER MAKE A DEAL WITH A DEVIL JACK! GAAAH idiot...<strong>

**Anyway, the last part I expect to be out in a week or two. I may go slightly MIA cuz next Mon and Tuesday I have mid-terms in all my college classes. Yay for teachers planning all together (not really).**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
